The present application relates generally to electrical connectors, such as serial, parallel and video port connectors. More particularly, this application relates to a cable connector and a cable connection system for safely connecting, maintaining, and disconnecting a correct physical and electrical connection between an electrical plug and a corresponding electrical receptacle.
Many known electrical connectors include fixed couplings between a plug and a receptacle. The plug has opposing screws that are adapted to fit into corresponding screw holes located on the receptacle. Some of these connectors include captive screws, which require the user to physically use a screw driver to secure the plug to the receptacle. Others include an integral knob or handle, which allows for manual turning of the screws. In use, these connectors are time consuming and cumbersome.
Another type of known electrical connector includes a plug and receptacle that fit together in a snap-fit or friction-fit engagement. This type of arrangement, while often easy to use, has many drawbacks. For example, the plug tends to “walk” out of the receptacle after a lateral load has been applied on the electrical cord or plug and then relieved. If the retention force of the snap-fit or friction-fit connection is too high, wires in the cable can become detached or severed when the plug is removed from the receptacle. If the retention force of the snap-fit connection is too low, a proper connection between the plug and receptacle is not maintained. Moreover, it is often found that consumers tend to force a plug into an incorrect receptacle, which in turns shears the electrical connectors in the plug.
There is a need in the art for a cable connector and a cable connection system that allows safe connection, maintenance, and disconnection of a correct physical and electrical connection between an electrical plug and a corresponding electrical receptacle.